<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Irtautumisriitti by Sisilja</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27166702">Irtautumisriitti</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sisilja/pseuds/Sisilja'>Sisilja</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Post-Reichenbach, Suomi | Finnish, kaipausta, romantiikkaa, synkistelyä</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Suomi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2012-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2012-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:54:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>230</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27166702</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sisilja/pseuds/Sisilja</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Haluatko varmasti poistaa?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sherlock Holmes/John Watson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Irtautumisriitti</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Tässä ficissä on 221 sanaa (olen kapinallinen ja lasken Baker Streetin yhdeksi!), sillä tämä on niin kutsuttu 221B-ficci, jonka viimeinen sana alkaa beellä. Kursivoidut lyriikat ficin lopussa ovat The Rasmuksen Your Forgiveness -kappaleesta.</p>
<p>Oikolukijana toimi <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/Beelsebutt">Beelsebutt</a>, kiitos!</p>
<p>Sherlockin omistavat aivan muut tahot kuin minä. En saa tästä ficistä rahaa tai muutakaan korvausta.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sherlock tuntee putoavansa, vaikka putoaminen on erilaista ja hän tietää sen. <br/><br/>Johnin hymy. Poista.<br/><br/>Johnin katse ja <em>ihmeellistä</em>, <em>uskomatonta</em>! Poista.<br/><br/>Sherlock sulkee silmänsä, ähkäisee Johnin käsien vaeltaessa pitkin hänen vartaloaan. Mustavalkoraidallinen paita on rutussa Sherlockin posken alla, eikä hän pysty keskittymään, mutta hänen on pakko, pakko.<br/><br/>Johnin nauru. Kikatus. Poista.<br/><br/>"John", Sherlock hengähtää. John ei sano sanaakaan, ei liioin lopeta. Sherlockin silmät rävähtävät auki ja hän tuijottaa hotellihuoneen kattoa sitä näkemättä.<br/><br/>John ja vankkumaton luottamus. Poista.<br/><br/>"Anna – anna…" Sherlock vääntelehtii, puskee lähemmäs, "anteeksi."<br/><br/>John ei välitä, John laskeutuu alemmas ja ottaa hänet suuhunsa.<br/><br/>John ja <em>olen ystäväsi</em>. Poista.<br/><br/>Sherlock ei saa henkeä. Varpaat kipristyvät lakanan ympärille. "Ah-hah, aah, John, sinä –" Hän ei kestä enempää, hän huutaa ja John imee äänen kuulumattomiin. Maailma kapenee lyhyeksi putkeksi, jonka päässä on valo, ja Sherlock pyrkii sitä kohti vaikka tietää, ettei hetki onnea muuta mitään. Hän jännittyy äärimmilleen, odottaa, pelkää, tuntee ja –<br/><br/>Huoneessa on äkkiä aivan hiljaista. <br/><br/>John? <em>John</em>. JOHN!<br/><br/>Poista?<br/><br/>Sherlock ei tahdo unohtaa. Hänellä ei ole enää mitään muuta. Mutta muistamisesta ei ole hyötyä, sillä se ei auta häntä löytämään Moriartyn viimeisiä miehiä.<br/><br/>Haavekuvastakin on päästävä eroon, se tekee Sherlockista haavoittuvan. Se polttelee hänen huulillaan, suudelma jota ei koskaan ollutkaan. Hänen ei olisi pitänyt hakea Johnin paitaa mukaansa. Sellainen ei suojele ketään.<br/><br/>John?<br/><br/>Poista.<br/><br/>Väliaikaisesti vain.<br/><br/>Ja niin Sherlock unohtaa kaivata takaisin Baker Streetille.<br/><br/><br/><em>Cause I still bleed from your last kiss</em></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>